


Anniversary Order

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [29]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiden and Lydia celebrate their 15th anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary Order

**Author's Note:**

> Day 29!
> 
> Yes I am aware Aiden is dead in the show. But this is fiction and I don't want him dead, so he isn't :)

Aiden smiles at Lydia as they walk into the restaurant.  Fifteen years, he can’t believe she’s put up with him for so long.  On top of the fifteen years, they have three kids; ten year old twins, Madison and Conner, and six year old Patrick.  Conner is definitely Aiden’s son while Madison is the spitting image of Lydia.  Patrick had a good blend of the two of them, though his stubbornness favored Lydia’s.

 

He rests his hand on Lydia’s back as they follow the hostess to their table.  He nods his thanks before slipping into the booth beside Lydia.  “I still can’t believe it’s been fifteen years,” he says softly as he opens his menu.

 

“I can’t believe I’ve put up with you for fifteen years,” Lydia responds.  She smiles at her husband.  “But I’m glad I have.”

 

“Me too.”  He smiles as he reads over the menu.  “Remember our first date?”

 

“Of course I do.  You brought me here.  We sat at this table.  And we’ve come back every year.”  She smiles at him.  “And every year you order for me just like that night.  At first I hated that you did.”

 

“I know you did.”

 

“But I let you do it anyway.”  She kisses is cheek.  “Just like I’m going to let you tonight.”

 

“Good, because I know exactly what I’m going to get you.”

 

Lydia giggles as she shakes her head.  She loves that they come here every year for their anniversary.  It’s their special spot.  It’s where Aiden had taken her on their actual first date.  Aiden even proposed to her here.  This is their restaurant and their table.  She’d always let Aiden order for her, even in the beginning when she didn’t want him to.  But now?  Now she loves that he does.  It makes him happy which in turn makes her happy.

 

**The End**


End file.
